<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty hands by suki_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186427">pretty hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_dreams/pseuds/suki_dreams'>suki_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Akaashi Keiji, F/M, akaashi is art, and pretty eyes, might have a thing for hands, overall soft, pretty keiji, subtle beauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_dreams/pseuds/suki_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you never noticed how pretty his hands are until you watch him sketch a familiar face.<br/>-<br/>[artist!akaashi with fem reader]<br/>college au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this oneshot is dedicated to my ate hana!! i lub and miss u so so much :') i hope u enjoy ur pretty boy</p><p>pls go check out her profile, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis">akaeijis</a>! she's an amazing writer and has some works posted there. shower her with the love she deserves &lt;33</p><p>disclaimer: this may have inaccurate depictions/explanations of drawing with charcoal and art in general. im not an artist myself so im not well versed in the field but i tried my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t know when it started.</p><p>Perhaps it was from the soft glances, unknowingly exchanged when you weren’t looking, or the slight brushing of shoulders whenever you walked past him outside the classroom door. He would crane his neck downwards since you were much shorter, and you’d give him an apologetic smile, with only a small nod in return. </p><p>Either way, what really sparked your curiosity was his keen eyes, seemingly vacant but much more perceptive than you believed them to be.</p><p>Your campus was huge, so you only saw him every other day for the art class you shared together. It was a simple introductory course, and you weren’t entirely sure why you were taking it. Sure, the simple answer was to fulfill a gen ed requirement, but you honestly wanted to drop out after the first day. </p><p>You weren’t <em>that</em> great at art; the most you’d ever accomplished were random doodles spread out across all of your notebooks. The only thing stopping you was that boy, his back straight against the desk chair while he looked at the professor, absorbing the abundance of information she spewed at them.</p><p>His expression was passive; you’d soon learn that was normal for him. You found him attractive though, eyeing his sharp, angular face framed by black hair that curled softly at the ends. His eyes were slanted upwards and his mouth was closed in a thin line. From what you could remember that day, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a white and black flannel shirt, and a black jacket on top.</p><p>This was what you could gauge from his outward appearance by your frequent glances in his direction throughout the class hour. You could see all of the students because the desks were set up in a U-shape across the room. You were on one side and he was on the other. </p><p>And so, you’d look at him every now and then. You tended to do this in most of your classes in case you lost interest in the discussion for the day, which happened way too often. You’d look at everyone, scan their clothing and expressions, even the bags they had with them, and come up with a narrative in your head as to what brought them there.</p><p>It was a slightly unhealthy occupation you had, your interest in other people’s lives. It just so happened that you were especially fascinated by the poker-faced boy in your art class.</p><p>Before you knew it, staring into oblivion, the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. You blinked out of your daze and scrambled to gather your belongings. When you looked up, he was already gone. </p><p>You’d spend many hours in the days afterward struggling to finish your assignments for that class; you never knew what you wanted to draw and would usually put together something the night before it was due. You also hated impromptu presentations; your teacher had a knack for getting everybody to share their work, as it is “good for the soul to experience art in its truest form.”</p><p>You still didn’t know what that meant, exactly.</p><p>Whenever it was your turn, you’d breeze past your explanation for your piece, chest tight and wanting to get it over with. You were jealous after seeing everyone else’s sketches; you could never amount to what they were able to produce. Your professor would nod, her lips pursed downward, and you just knew that frown hid disappointment.</p><p>You waited after your first presentation, anticipating. This was the first time you’d hear that boy speak and you wondered what he would sound like. When it was his turn, he held up his book, showing a charcoal portrait sketch of a young woman. His expression remained the same as quiet murmurs started to fill the room, everyone praising his work. You remained silent, but the shock still hit you as your jaw dropped slightly at the picture. </p><p>He was, no doubt, immensely talented. As your professor asked him questions, you squinted discretely past your bangs to get a better look at his sketch, your eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Even from where you were sitting, you could tell how much work and detail he put into it. You didn’t know who the woman in the picture was, but she was pretty and looked so <em>real</em>. You grimaced to yourself; your work didn’t harbor nearly as much thought and you wanted to know how long it took for him to finish. </p><p>Past your intense observation, you barely heard him answer one of your professor’s inquiries.</p><p>“What moved you to draw this piece? It looks beautiful,” She gushed, eyes sparkling. “How were you able to capture the essence of this woman, and who is she, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Everyone stared at him. The boy put his sketchbook down and cleared his throat. Your eyes followed his hands, and you noticed how delicate they looked from afar. </p><p>“I had a dream about her one night and drew her when I woke up.”</p><p>That was all he said. People waited for more, but when it was clear he was done talking, they just murmured again in acknowledgment. You tilted your head to the right slightly, confused at how mundane his words were on the surface, but stricken by the weight they held underneath. </p><p>Your professor nodded, approving. “Wonderful job, Akaashi. Such potential.”</p><p>You learned his name then.</p><p>Still, it took a while for you to gather enough courage to speak to him, though it was sort of forced upon you.</p><p>One day, when the chill of autumn turned the wind colder, your class was given a partner assignment. The objective was to sketch what most inspires you, and you’d have to sit across your partner while drawing and share your pieces when finished. Neither of you had to complete the assignment in that sitting, but you did have to meet again outside of class when you both did and write up a short report on the sharing experience.</p><p>It was a way to get to know more of your classmates, or something like that. You didn’t really know anyone else past most of their names and you had no intention of getting to know them. </p><p>Save one person, perhaps.</p><p>After your professor announced the assignment, you looked around the room. Everyone had already turned to one another or got up to cross the room and pair up with their friends. Your eyes darted around nervously, seeing that no one had approached you yet. Then, they landed on Akaashi still rooted in his spot, mirroring your actions.</p><p>You gulped, knowing this was an opportunity that would be sorely missed if you didn’t take it. Unconsciously, your body moved to grab your stuff, hugging your bag and your sketchbook against your chest while you walked across the room. Each footstep seemed to echo in your ears, blood rushing to pound inside them. Soon, you stood in front of his desk, and he looked up at you with pensive eyes.</p><p>So far, this was the closest you’d been to Akaashi to really observe his features. You were taken aback by how soft he looked up close. His face was still sharp, but his slanted eyes gave away a sort of innocence. It was as if past the blankness, there was a hint of wonder in his gaze, and you swallowed again, nervous under the intensity of it.</p><p>Before the silence could stretch on too long, you cleared your throat. </p><p>“Would- uhm, sorry. I know we’ve never spoken to each other before, but I just- I saw that you didn’t have a partner yet and I was wondering if you wanted to work together.”</p><p>The boy stared at you for a few moments, expression unchanging. You fidgeted around in place, having put down your bag and fumbled with your sketchbook in hand. You were about to speak again, wanting to reassure him that it was fine if he didn’t want to be partners, but his mouth was already open.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>You blinked, not comprehending his response at first. Then you shook your head up and down, fighting back a smile.</p><p>“Oh, cool! Okay, so when do you want to meet?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>That sounded more like a statement than a question, which you suspected for a moment before brushing it aside. You laughed softly in a sheepish way, rubbing your opposite arm with your free hand.</p><p>“Alright, what time?”</p><p>“When are you free?”</p><p>His clipped responses slightly threw you off. He obviously wasn’t a man of many words, but you doubted his commitment, thinking he was just completely uninterested in what you had to say. But you kept that at the back of your mind since it was the least of your worries. </p><p><em> It’s just an assignment. He probably doesn’t care too much about it, as I should</em>, you thought to yourself.</p><p>You told him you were free after your classes ended at 3 and he nodded. There was a little time before class was over, so you sat down in the empty chair next to him.</p><p>“You’re Akaashi, right? I’m Y/N.” You say, shifting your body to face him.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You nodded, turning away. You suddenly felt awkward, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Then, you remembered that you had to contact him after class to tell him you’re ready to meet, so you spoke up again.</p><p>“Oh, I have to let you know when I’m done with classes. Do you want to exchange snaps or something, or like social med-”</p><p>“I can give you my number.”</p><p>Akaashi looked at you, eyes still drooping in the same manner. You stared at him again for a moment, then looked away, feeling your cheeks starting to heat up.</p><p>“O-oh, okay, sure.”</p><p>You reach into your pocket shakily, pulling out your phone to unlock it and hand it to him. He entered his number quickly, giving it back to you afterward. When he returned the phone, your hand barely grazed the top of his, and you noticed again his own. His fingers were long, skin soft to the touch.</p><p>He let go right after the brief contact, and you glanced up, seeing that he was observing your every move, eyes unyielding to his emotions but piercing as they looked at you. You worried that the pink tint that was no doubt splashed across your cheeks was too noticeable, so you averted your eyes down to your lap. The bell rang shortly after that, and he left without another word.</p><p>The next 24 hours couldn’t have passed by any slower.</p><p>The rest of your day and night was uneventful, nothing interesting happening outside of your daily routine. The only thing nagging at the back of your mind was the gaze of an otherwise indifferent boy and the touch of his skin against yours.</p><p>Quite honestly, you barely paid attention to any of your lectures the next day, mind wandering to the seemingly insignificant interactions you had with someone you didn’t even know. But somehow, he intrigued you the most out of all the strangers you’ve met before. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but you just wanted to know more about him.</p><p>3 pm hit and you almost missed the professor giving his last remarks to the class as everyone started filing out of the lecture hall. You shuffled in your seat, automatically moving without a second thought and made a beeline for the exit. It took a lot for you to avoid looking like a complete idiot, rushing over to a nearby bench on the quad with a skip in your step. You wanted to make sure Akaashi could find you easily, and you texted him as soon as you got settled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> {Hi Akaashi, I’m sitting outside on a bench in front of Rose Hall.} </em>
</p><p>
  <em> {I’ll be there in a moment.} </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t exaggerating; not even 2 minutes later, he appeared in front of you, standing closer than you anticipated him being. You jumped in your seat, as you were preoccupied glancing down at your phone, knee bouncing up and down in place. You immediately got up and almost flushed at how close your bodies were, your arm just centimeters away from his chest.</p><p>Akaashi’s expression remained neutral as you stepped back to create some distance, bowing nervously and greeting him. He was wearing a similar outfit as you: a cream sweater layering on top of a white collared shirt and blue jeans cuffed over black boots. His bag was slung over one shoulder and he leaned back on one hip, adjusting the strap. </p><p><em> Does he understand the concept of personal space? </em>Your thought didn’t have any ill-will; you were genuinely curious if he <em>was</em> aware of it. He bowed back, not seeming to react to your anxious behavior while letting out a quiet “Hello”.</p><p>“So, uhm, where do you want to do the assignment?” You asked him as you switched your weight from one foot to the other, unable to keep still while your fingers played with the hem of your long navy sweater.</p><p>His frame towered over you as he stepped closer, walking forward as he replied. “There’s a lake I like sitting by when I sketch. It’s a 5 minute walk from here.”</p><p>“Oh, okay!” You said, scurrying to follow him. He had long strides, not particularly walking fast, but your small body had to make an effort to keep up with him.</p><p>The walk was quiet, save the sound of your boots echoing against the gravel on the pathway. You didn’t have the courage to walk beside Akaashi, so you settled on hovering just behind him, glancing up at the back of his head every now and then. His hands were resting inside his pockets as he walked with a nonchalant gait, and you wondered how it was possible for someone to look so composed.</p><p>You soon made it to your destination and gasped at the sight ahead of you. Forgetting your nervousness, you went ahead of Akaashi and gaped at the lake. You’ve never been to this place before and you didn’t know how you hadn’t discovered it on your adventures around campus.</p><p>You heard him follow your footsteps, feet crunching against the yellowing grass beneath you. A serene landscape lay ahead of you both, the sunlight hitting the water just right, reflecting onto your face and illuminating the shadows behind the trees. Birds were still around at this time of year, and you heard them chirping in the sky, flying above you. There were many big trees with thick trunks surrounding the lake, which wasn’t relatively large in size, but seemed to stretch on forever as you looked around it, wide-eyed.</p><p>You walked a bit further before stopping next to the trunk of a nearby tree, wanting to be under the shade. You glanced back at Akaashi, who wasn’t gawking at your surroundings, but instead watched you intently.</p><p>You felt slightly embarrassed then; he must’ve thought you were like a kid, naive eyes amazed by the world around you as if you’ve never experienced it. Perhaps that was true to some extent. You hadn't traveled to many places yet, but you definitely wanted to explore this earth as soon as you had the means for it. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as you gestured at the tree with your other hand.</p><p>“Is this alright?” You asked him. Akaashi only nodded in response, taking his bag off his shoulders and sitting on the ground.</p><p>“Oh, do you want to sit up against the trunk?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No it’s fine, you can have it.”</p><p>You bit your lip, about to protest, but saw that he was already getting his supplies out. You sighed, settling down on the ground across him while adjusting your sweater. His back was facing the lake, so you had the luxury of beholding the sight ahead of you.</p><p>“Okay. Just let me know if your back starts hurting and you want to sit by the tree.” </p><p>Akaashi tilted his head wordlessly, holding a charcoal pencil in his left hand while looking around him. You stared at him for a moment before getting out your sketchbook and pencil too. </p><p>Minutes passed before he started getting to work. You, on the other hand, continued to stare down at the paper on your lap, eyebrows furrowed. You had no idea what you wanted to draw.</p><p>Akaashi must’ve noticed your frozen state and glanced up, the long strokes of his hand pausing in its movement. He shifted his weight and regarded you with curious eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>You looked to the side, giving him a tight smile. “O-oh yeah, I’m fine! Just… thinking.” </p><p>You ended your sentence lamely, sounding uncertain as your voice faltered. Your head looked back down at the blank paper, feeling the pent-up frustration starting to boil in your chest, threatening to spill over your emotions in tidal waves.</p><p>
  <em> Why am I so bad at this? Why did I think I could be an artist? </em>
</p><p>As the doubts started creeping up to the forefront of your mind, you didn’t notice the small frown forming on Akaashi’s mouth. You also didn’t see him stand up, walking over to sit down on your left side, his back against the wide tree trunk and his arm touching yours ever so slightly.</p><p>Your dejected expression still hung over your face like a shadow until Akaashi spoke up, looking out at the lake.</p><p>“It’s alright, Y/N. Sometimes I don’t know what to draw either.”</p><p>You look up at him, eyes widening. He glanced down at you, silently approving of the wondrous look that instantly washed over your features after hearing his words. You opened your mouth, then closed it again, not knowing what to say.</p><p>How did he know what you were feeling? Does he have some kind of weird sixth sense? Or is he just good at reading people like that, even complete strangers?</p><p>Your questions weren’t exactly answered as he continued speaking, and you were surprised at the amount of words that were coming out of his mouth. </p><p>“I recognize that expression; it’s the face of defeat,” Akaashi said, now observing you fully.</p><p>You look away for a moment, ashamed that he was able to figure you out just like that. <em> Am I that readable? </em>You asked yourself, doubtful. But you glanced at him again, wanting to know what more he had to say.</p><p>“Everyone experiences it. When something doesn’t go their way or they lose motivation, they give up. Only those strong enough to push through those obstacles are able to achieve what they want.”</p><p>He paused for a moment, his sharp gaze unrelenting as he regarded your wide-eyed expression. You peered closely into his eyes; you didn’t notice that they’ve always been a dark blue, and the color reminded you of the great, wide ocean with mysteries hidden deep beneath its surface.</p><p>“I don’t believe you’re the type to give up, Y/N. Even when things are hard.”</p><p>You blinked up at him, your eyelashes fluttering against the hairs of your bangs as you felt the shock from his statement hit you upside the head like a gentle slap. The words formed in your mouth before you had time to process what they meant.</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>A ghost of a smile appeared on the corners of his lips, and you weren’t sure if you were seeing the same person anymore. But he continued looking at you, an almost-charming gaze settling on your face.</p><p>“Just a feeling.”</p><p>Your eyes flicked downward, puzzled at Akaashi’s sudden advice and explanations. You really didn’t know who he was; you looked up at him and saw that he was observing the lake again. People walked past the two of you, going about their days and having casual conversations, but all you could focus on was him.</p><p>“Okay, why don’t we try this,” Akaashi moved slightly so that his right arm was resting against the tree trunk. The back of his sketchbook faced you now and you glanced at it before looking at him again.</p><p>“Just draw whatever comes to mind. It doesn’t have to be good, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. Don’t doubt yourself.” He ended there and focused on his sketch, his right hand gripping the book to steady it and his left moving swiftly across the paper.</p><p>You didn’t know what happened then; your intense gaze on his hands made everything else fade away. The world around you became blurred and like an old film camera, your eyes focused on him, vision suddenly becoming clearer with every effort to look closer. The side of his hand where his pinky rested on the paper was turning grey from the charcoal, and you noticed how slender the rest of his fingers were. They looked so delicate, and you didn’t know why, but you wanted to know how it would feel like to hold them in your hands.</p><p>Somehow, you started drawing. First, you traced the outline of his fingers, then added smaller details like wrinkles and folds. You didn’t know the exact way you had to draw them, but you just pictured how you knew them, saw them everyday.</p><p>You became so engrossed in your sketch, glancing up occasionally at Akaashi’s hands, that you didn’t notice his gaze on you too, working on his muse as his eyes held you in the glowing sunlight, basking your face in an orange glow that seemed to illuminate every one of your features and casted shadows on your lips and eyes.</p><p>An ample amount of time passed when you both finished your sketches. The sun was setting now, its crescent shape just barely visible on the horizon past the lake. You looked at your drawing, hand aching from being bent in odd positions for so long, but you didn’t care. You were proud of what you accomplished, this being your best drawing by far.</p><p>You looked at Akaashi, elated, and he had a similar expression on his face, though it was more subtle. He always looked calm, you noticed, but there was something different in his face as he looked at you past his sketchbook. Your fingers played with the edge of your paper for a few moments before you spoke.</p><p>“So… I guess we share now?” You asked. He nodded, folding a corner of his page and closing his book in his lap, one hand resting on top of the other.</p><p>You bit your lip nervously, shaking your head. <em> Screw it. </em>You hand over your sketchbook with one swift movement, barely missing Akaashi’s face as you whipped it over to him.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to almost hit you,” You apologize profusely, but he only shook his head, a slight smile resting on his lips as he looked at your drawing.</p><p>He held it for a minute or two, observing it with great interest. You almost thought he looked bored in his own composed manner, but you knew he was serious in analyzing the artwork.</p><p>“It’s good.” He said after a long silence, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.</p><p>“R-really?” You stammered out, heat rising in your cheeks as he handed back your sketchbook.</p><p>“Yes, really. You have a good handle on shapes and contours, as well as detail. There could be more shadowed parts in the dips where the fingers bend, but that’s just working on your shading technique. Overall, I think it’s good. The owner of those hands should appreciate your work.”</p><p>Your eyes glowed brightly as you took in Akaashi’s feedback and you nodded. Coming from someone as talented as him, you knew that this kind of praise didn’t come easy. You almost missed the knowing look he gave you after his last comment as he looked down at his fingers, playing with them in his lap. </p><p>“Thank you so much, Akaashi!” You exclaimed, beaming. He nodded, picking up his sketchbook and handing it to you.</p><p>“No problem. Here’s mine.” You grabbed it and waited a moment. You prepared yourself for how much better his sketch would turn out and opened the book to the marked page.</p><p>The expression on your face couldn't amount to what you felt inside, your chest bubbling with excitement and wonder as you felt like floating upwards into the darkening sky.</p><p>You looked down at Akaashi’s sketch in disbelief, unable to register the image in your head. The shock soon turned into giddiness, then pure elation as a small smile tugged at your mouth. You fought back the urge to grin as the blush on the apple of your cheeks burned hotly against your skin.</p><p>On the paper was a girl with short, wavy hair and slightly curled bangs that rested just above her eyelashes. She was looking out at something you couldn’t see, and the brightness within her large rounded eyes shined with the innocence of a young child. The girl wasn’t smiling, but you could tell that she was happy by the way her head rested against her arm, laying down on it while glancing to the right in content. Freckles dotted across her cheeks, and the faint shading on her nose and underneath her eyes indicated the appearance of a blush settling on her features.</p><p>To you, it seemed like a far-fetched depiction, but you had no doubt that you were looking at a portrait of yourself through the eyes of someone you never thought could see you this way.</p><p>After a few minutes of studying the piece, you looked up at Akaashi. His expression was indescribable, but you could tell he was waiting for your reaction.</p><p>“It’s… it’s beautiful, Akaashi. <em> She’s </em>beautiful.”</p><p>You stopped there, unsure of what else to say. You didn’t want to outright ask who she was because you already knew, and you were a bit embarrassed to mention it out loud. You had an inkling that Akaashi didn’t want to outright talk about it either, but by the way his eyes flickered down on you, his face inches apart from yours, you knew he appreciated your words.</p><p>“I only draw what inspires me.”</p><p>You drew in a breath, taken aback by the pureness of his words as you felt the blush on your cheeks turn a deeper shade. You smiled at him and he finally returned the same expression back, his mouth forming a small grin that lit up his face with a warm glow. In that moment, you saw just how beautiful he was underneath the orange and pink hues of the sky, slowly changing into the lavender colors of nightfall. </p><p>The water from the lake reflected back the dazzling light onto your faces as you packed up your things. You knew something had shifted then. No other words were exchanged as you both left and went back to the middle of campus, but you walked next to him, your hands barely grazing his own. From those soft touches, you knew how kind and gentle they were. Even as you bid goodbye, the lingering feeling of his warmth and the look from his deep blue eyes were enough to assure you that there was something there. </p><p>It was always there, and now it was awake as you realized what it meant to experience art in its truest form.</p><p>It was in his eyes, his hands, the feeling almost being there but not; a ghost on the tip of your fingers but just out of reach, and you were finally able to grasp onto it.</p><p>It was enough to make you the happiest person in the world, and you knew that Akaashi recognized the same thing in meeting you. Though you might not be the greatest artist, you understood what inspiration really meant to someone like him.</p><p>And as you walked back to your place, the stars from the night sky twinkled down on you, and the thought of his fingers intertwined with yours became something of reality. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in conclusion: akaashi keiji is the human epitome of art</p><p>and i jus want to hold his hands laskdjfkas</p><p>find me on <a href="https://shiningsuki.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> where i mainly just reblog a mix of things i'm into (which is a lot lol). u can always interact w me there too!</p><p>also!! i hav /many things/ planned for my writing in the future, so be on the lookout for more posts bc i definitely don't want to just write about keiji (even tho i lub him) haha, i hav many characters in mind and not just from hq!! last thing, leave a kudos and a comment if u want hugs, thx luvs</p><p>thank u 4 reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>